


Don't Squeeze Till I'm Yours

by Anonymous



Series: Ouch, the Peach [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Wuxia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Have you..." His good old friend looks very much pained, just as when he discovered the terrible truth, that Jango, the sole Alor of this land, was sharing a bed with their captive, a thief of no less. "..ahem, gone all the way?""Why," a half-smirk slips through Jango's pretended Sabacc face, "should have told me earlier if you just want the details."The sip of liquor Rex has just taken is spurted all over the table.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Ouch, the Peach [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204817
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Don't Squeeze Till I'm Yours

For the hundredth time that day, Rex gives him that "I can't say much but I must disagree" glance. But being Jango, knowing exactly what it is that troubles the guard, he'll still wait for the other to bring it up in words.

It is until they are finally, yet temporarily, away from the ears sticking to every wall of the tavern that Rex draws close and steels the mind to ask the question.

"Have you..." His good old friend looks very much pained, just as when he discovered the terrible truth, that Jango, the sole Alor of this land, was sharing a bed with their captive, a thief of no less. "..ahem, gone _all_ the way?" 

By sharing, it means that they did it in a very unnecessarily intimate way, as the redhead was laying prone to Jango's chest, drooling even, while his human-mattress had an arm casually around him. The only solace he could find in this was that they were, thankfully, not naked.

"Why," a half-smirk slips through Jango's pretended Sabacc face, "should have told me earlier if you just want the details."

The sip of liquor Rex has just taken is spurted all over the table.

No matter what, Jango had a decent night, in spite of the rough start: he might have been a bit too aggressive savoring those pulp of lips that frightened his little swindler silly. Note, he didn't really enjoy kissing a stiff piece of wood.

But could you really blame him, a perfectly functioning man right in the prime of life, for subjecting to natural desires after having endured so long under those eyes. 

It wasn't his fault either, that they somehow ended up messily entangled in his bed when the one who'd set the fire in him began to melt under the honeyed warmth of their bodies and make those wanton moans like a cat in heat. 

–thank gods they had a folding screen in between, or Rex would have murdered them already for such obscenities, not giving a kark about committing regicide.

If everything didn’t just go smoother and hotter. Aside from the snogging, Jango tugged at the collar, theirs in fact, with sweet confidence, before he was shoved away cruelly. A shower of cold rain pouring down the bonfire.

The redhead had his gaze dropped, lashes trembling, and was blushing all the way down to what's hidden behind those too many layers, as if he had been ravaged... by whom? 

Jango watched the him collect himself and recoil—away from Jango—while ideas were roaring. Certainly he was no brute, but if that was the impression he'd left to the other, why not play along with this new character.

Therefore he hovered over, with the most lascivious expression he could gather, the best he could recall from the tales of a barbarian molesting a virgin. 

And that worked. Petrified by this "perverted" look of his, Obi-Wan even forgot that he could scream or scratch, only curled up to himself, backing to the headboard. 

The kitten hisses: "Calm down...!"

"Am I not calm enough?"

"Y-you'll regret this!"

"Really?" The Mandalorian cocked his head slightly, acting like a born villain. "I don’t see why would I."

Obi-Wan would’ve tried to reason more, but as soon as the words reached his throat, Jango covered his mouth with one hand so that he could only protest in muffled mewls.

Tracing down from his clean jawline purposefully slow, Jango nuzzled at the concave by the end of his neck, then nibbled with little mercy.

"Should I regret this?" He purred low, back to the sensitive earlobe, earning only small shivers in return. 

Just as Obi-Wan was submitting to what seemed doomed, whilst figuring that it might not be much of a loss, Jango's free arm sneaked around, taking the leverage to turn their bodies over, and in a flash, Jango was on his back, with the more adorable than pitiful redhead held firmly close to his side.

 _What_. Jango literally heard the other’s mind short-circuited.

Eyes already closed, and a grin stifled, he ordered stern: "Sleep." 

Should he begin questioning the moral standards of the man he's served for gods know how long. Rex gulps, eyes darting from his Alor, who's leisurely helping himself with the tray of pickled radish, to the opposite side of the table. And does he not realize that the other participant of such _activity_ is right there?!

To reciprocate, the thief rises from his bowl of rib soup and gives him what might be a ferocious look, if he isn't having a mouthful of food.

Seriously, are they keeping a captive, or raising a piglet? Not that he hates it, only it is new to take up with someone who’s always this puffed up with temper, especially towards his patron of life expenses.

"I thought he was to be released by today?" He whispers near.

Jango’s chopsticks click at his doubt. "Oh, he’ll stay."

"Stay? What for?"

"For me, of course." His lord reads him as though regarding a simpleton. Albeit they agreed to retrieve the lost property and return to their business as early, leaving the thief to live or perish. But that was before they found out what the thief looks like.

After another glance at the one still munching blissfully, Rex manages to swallow that "more like for your generous funding".

That night, the moon hangs lazily in the sky again. A figure moves swiftly past the doors, before he was stalled in the shadows behind the wooden railing.

Quite late it is, yet there are still guests downstairs cheering and drinking. Till when are they going to linger about? He doesn't want to be seen, even by the drunkards. Obi-Wan curses quietly. And to go back is even less preferable.   
  
The humiliation of waking up in someone's arms!  
  
It wasn't that uncomfortable in his arms though. The Jedi apprentice yawns, dozy, resting against one banister. Did he say that aloud? No way. 

The floor's cool and his bum's still sore. That's why he'd rather retreat to his dreams, in which there's... there's the chest he's pillowing on. All relaxed, he snuggles up deeper into the embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rex is speechless.
> 
> Inspired by  
> \- 传闻中的陈芊芊/The Romance of Tiger and Rose (2020)  
> 那他图什么呀?...图我👌


End file.
